guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
To Zen Daijun
Overview Summary #Travel with Su, Professor Gai, Sister Tai, and Kai Ying to the gates of Zen Daijun #Speak with Master Togo at the gates of Zen Daijun. #Speak with Brother Hanjui. #See Brother Hanjui for your reward. Obtained from :Su in Haiju Lagoon Requirements :To the Rescue Reward :*2,500 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point :*Access to Zen Daijun Dialogue :"Just before the plague creatures began their attack, Master Togo sent word that we were to meet him at the gates of Zen Daijun. He asked that you accompany us." :"Zen Daijun is just south of here. When you are ready, lead the way, and we will follow you." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Master Togo) :"Well done, young one. I believe we have finally discovered the source of the plague here in Zen Daijun. When you are ready to enter the valley, speak with Brother Hanjui and he will let us past." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Brother Hanjui) :"Oh dear, dear me! Please... you must not travel into the valley! Perhaps you have not heard the news yet, but a horrible plague has infested the entire valley. Many of us who live there were forced to flee. It was awful, just awful! Dwayna protect us!" :"If Master Togo has faith in your skill, then so must we. Let me know when you are ready, and we can head into the valley." :"If Master Togo has faith that you can destroy the afflicted creatures plaguing the valley, then I do too! After all, when has the Master ever been wrong? Never! As far as I know, anyhow." :"However, I beg of you to remain on your guard at all times. Many of my brethren have already perished within, and I would hate for more lives to be lost to this horrible plague. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" Cinematic Dialogue :Master Togo: "I'm glad you have come." :': "What was that?" :Master Togo: "I do not know. But let us hope that whatever made that sound did not suffer long. Be on your guard. Who knows what foul things we may find inside." :': "They look just like Minister Cho." :Master Togo: "Whatever it was that infected my old friend has spread. We must get to the bottom of this. Come." Reward Dialogue :"My fellow brothers and I are grateful that you have brought help. Balthazar grant you courage and strength in these difficult times." Follow-up *Zen Daijun (mission) Walkthrough Walk to the south-east corner of Haiju Lagoon to find the locked gate into Zen Daijun. Talk to Master Togo, then to Brother Hanjui. A cinematic will play, and the party will end up in Zen Daijun. Talk to Brother Hanjui again for the reward. While engaged in this quest, you will have four extra NPCs. This extra firepower offers enough force to finish many of the quests in the area with relative ease. Please note: If they die you will have to rezone. (You can complete the quest with just Su left alive.) Notes Su often gets stuck behind Miller Quang, you may want to be wary of this, and this is where she will probably be if you are outside of Zen Dijun wondering why the quest has not been completed. Foreign characters that are partied with local characters will be left standing outside of Zen Daijun alone at the completion of the quest. Category:Factions quests